


On Snowy Days

by deardreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Snow, So yeah, Winter, donghae is the brother, first au, idk - Freeform, idk why im writing a winter au during the summer, its my first au on ao3 im sorry, jaemin is a cute boy, lee jeno's brother i mean, nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardreams/pseuds/deardreams
Summary: Jeno doesn't understand why his front walk is always cleanly shoveled when there's so much snow falling outside.





	On Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by this prompt: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/112473966320/its-so-darn-cold-outside-aus  
> This is my first properly written AU so yeah... please give me some feedback whether it's good or bad ><  
> and enjoy!

It was strange.

On the first few days, Jeno thought lightly about the cleanly shoveled front porch, and just assumed that it had been his elder brother who had finally decided to be a little more generous to his younger brother. This suspicion grew less realistic, however, when he realized that even during the weekends the snow that usually sat on his porch had been effectively spooned out. And he knew for a fact that his brother wouldn’t have woken up during the weekend to clean the front walk. 

Proof? 

On the Sunday night, after his front porch had been shoveled every day, he confronted his brother and asked:

“Donghae hyung, I’ve been wondering. Have you been cleaning out the porch before I go to school every day? It’s strange because all the streets are covered in snow, except for the street right in front of us, and so I have a feeling someone’s been shoveling the snow for me before I go to school.”

At this, Donghae scoffed and looked at Jeno with a mocking look.

“Of course Jeno. Of course, I would wake up before you to clean out the front walk just to save you some time before going to school. I’m sorry to burst your bubble baby brother, but I’m too lazy and I love my bed way too much to do that for you.” Then he patted on the younger’s head and said,

“Maybe it’s the cute boy who lives in front of us. You know, that one who’s your age.”

Na Jaemin? 

Jeno thought about it, in fact he thought about it all night (and no, it wasn’t because he had a huge ass crush on the boy and the thought of him doing such a kind gesture made him blush a little too hard), then came to the realisation that THE Na Jaemin would never have the time or the willingness to do that for him. Damn, Na Jaemin probably didn’t even know about his existence (little did poor Jeno know that he was so absolutely wrong).

On Monday morning, he walked groggily to school, realizing yet again how his front walk had been neatly scooped to the point the pavements could be clearly seen. Scrunching his face confusedly looking at the roads again, he put his earphones on and continued his path to school, but not before gazing at the house parallel to his. 

-

“You’ve been spaced out the entire day oh my god Jeno, what the hell have you been thinking about?” Mark commented as he lightly punched Jeno’s arm, him being completely spaced out whilst eating his lunch, looking straight to the wall full of school news, which stood right in front of him.

“Huh, oh, nothing,” he replied to his best friend. “Although, do you think Na Jaemin knows of our existence.”

Both boys looked over to the table where Jaemin sat with everyone else in the swim team, where Jeno saw his mouth curve softly upwards as his eyes creased and sparkled, laughing cutely at one of his friend’s jokes. Then he saw him continue talking to the rest of the boys, noticing the small pout he always did when he conversed. Jeno didn’t know when he had noticed that feature about Jaemin, but once he had realized it he couldn’t stop looking at the latter’s mouth.

“Jaemin? Nah man, there’s no way he knows who we are,” Mark chuckled. “Look, bro, I know you’re whipped for him but you need to stop staring at him with those doe eyes every time you can. He’s gonna notice you know?”

Jeno sighed, turning back his head to his friend as he pouted.

“Why is he so kind and so pretty? And why is it so hard for me just to go up to him and say hello?” Jeno sighed again. “You know what Donghae hyung told me? You know how my front walk has been regularly cleaned right, but not by me. Well, it turns out it isn’t my brother either and he said it could’ve been Jaemin.”

At this, Mark laughed and looked at Jeno, saying, “Bro he would never do that. Do you really think he has time to do that? He’s at school every day at 8 AM and I’m pretty sure he’s not going to wake up extra early to not only shovel his own front walk but yours too. Plus, why would he even do that?”

Jeno groaned as he inwardly agreed with his friend. “I know I know, but wouldn’t it be amazing if he did? I mean, this would be like straight from a novel. If it was him I’d die but I bet it’s just Mr. Jung who lives in the house next to ours. That man is too precious, I just want to give him a big fat hug.”

“Haha yeah,” Mark chuckled whilst he thought of Mr. Jung, the senior who lived alone next to Jeno, who for some reason never grew tired of baking cookies and planting flowers even though they would all die because of the snow. Then he stopped momentarily as he thought or a ‘brilliant’ plan for his best friend.

“Dude, why don’t you just wake up a little earlier and look over your window to see who’s been shoveling in your territory? Saves you the daydreaming and the constant wonder.”

“You’re such a genius Mark, why didn’t I think of that!” Jeno beamed at the older. “I’ll just wake up at 6 and look over my window until I sport someone on my lawn. Thank you, bro, I owe you one.”

“You’re welcome,” Mark said as they both high fived each other out of happiness, before walking together to their next class.

(Yes, they were not the brightest kids in the bunch, in fact, they were ranked amongst the bottom half of the school rankings. But, what matters the most is kindness and selflessness right?)

-

As suggested, Jeno woke up at 6 AM the next day and immediately walked over to his windows. Then, he propped his arms on top of the handle and waited patiently for Mr. Shovel to arrive (in technicality, he waited patiently for around 5 minutes, until he became tired of standing up and wishing that whoever it was that had been passing by his house every day would arrive soon).

After 30 minutes, and around 50 sighs from Jeno, the boy finally saw some movement outdoors. He saw the front door of the house in front of his open slowly, and there he was: Na Jaemin. 

He appeared with a large, navy green ski jacket, with a cozy scarf wrapped around his neck, as well as a pair of black gloves and a navy green beanie. He walked out of the house rubbing both his hands together, despite wearing gloves, and blew air into the middle of them, before rubbing them again. Then, he picked up the shovel that sat in the middle of his own garden and walked straight into Jeno’s territory. In no time, he started to remove the snow that had accumulated on Jeno’s front walk over the night, huffing every so often and stopping to warm himself up again.

Ecstatic was what Jeno felt at that moment. No, he was more than ascetic. There he was, Na Jaemin, his crush for over 5 years, shoveling his porch, knowing who he even was, and sacrificing his morning in order to make his a little longer.  
Without thinking, he ran straight down and opened his front door in the speed of light. Unfortunately for Jeno, he had forgotten to get dressed to there he was: dressed in his iron man pajamas, underdressed for the cold of the morning in front of his crush. 

Turning around as he had heard a commotion from behind him, Jaemin looked at Jeno and smiled softly.

“Good morning Jeno,” he said as he smiled. “You’re up early.”

These, apparently, were the exact words Jeno needed to hear for him to become a blushing mess again. His cheeks which previously felt numb from the cold suddenly started to heat up, and he knew he had become as red as a tomato.

“J-jaemin,” he stuttered as he looked down at the floor. “What brings you here?” (as if he didn’t already know).

“Well on the first day of snow,” Jaemin started as he stopped shoveling and looked at Jeno intensely. “I thought it would be a kind gesture to help you out in cleaning the lawn since I was already cleaning mine anyway. But somehow I find it fun to help you out, even if you didn’t know it was me you know? So I kept doing it haha, I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“No no!” Jeno immediately retaliated. “No, you didn’t bother me at all! In fact, I wanted to say thank you, you really saved me some time in the morning as well. You really didn’t have to.”

“I know I didn’t but-“

Jaemin noticed that Jeno shivered lightly because of the cold, and had unknowingly crossed his arms in order to preserve more heat into his body. Because of this, Jaemin walked over to Jeno, removed his jacket and put it slowly over his shoulders.

“But,” he continued. “I thought it would be a nice way to get my crush to notice me.”

Jeno’s eyes opened wide, not only because Jaemin was suddenly only 2 inches away from him and with his arms wrapped around Jeno’s shoulders, but also because he had suddenly revealed that the boy had had a crush on, happened to also have a crush on him. He looked at Jaemin and his mouth turned into a round o shape, in shock of that the latter had said.

Jaemin laughed.

“Come on, how could I not have a crush on you? You’re always so cute during school time, did you think I didn’t notice you? Plus, you’re always so nice to Mr. Jung, and it makes me think you’d be amazing with children, just as you are with seniors. You’re so cute as well, sometimes I just want to hug you and pinch your cheeks but I really can’t because you probably wouldn’t want that since we’re not really friends and-“

Without thinking, Jeno put his hands around Jaemin’s waist, pulled him close and pressed his lips to the younger boy’s. It was nothing more than a simple peck, but a simple peck was more than enough to turn Jeno’s mind into euphoria. Then he smiled and looked straight into Jaemin’s loving eyes.

“I like you too dummy. I can’t believe you never realized me gawking at you during school lunch,” he confessed and at this, Jaemin blushed lightly as he smiled to the ground. “And Jaemin?”

“Hm?”

“Your lips were very cold. Do you want to come in and have something warm to drink?”

Jaemin nodded shyly before Jeno took his hand and smiled at the former boy softly, taking him inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this.... and I'm sorry for wasting your time if you didn't like it hehe ;-;  
> Leave a comment below!


End file.
